Una segunda oportunidad
by garabato
Summary: El pasado era una enorme carga a la que se estaban acostumbrando, nunca habrian imaginado que en ese lago iban a encontrar a la persona que haria ese peso mas soportable.
1. Bienvenido a casa

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, yo sólo estoy jugando con la trama._**

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

**BIENVENIDO A CASA**

De nuevo el ambiente se había vuelto demasiado asfixiante para permanecer ahí y la necesidad de escapar había sido imperante. Lo triste es que no había nada de que escapar, de una casa vacía que era demasiado grande para ella sola, de un silencio abrumador que le daba demasiado tiempo para pensar, de una soledad que la abrumaba sin piedad.

Mil veces había pensado irse, coger el primer bus que saliera hacia una gran ciudad y rebuscárselas allí, donde nadie la conociera, donde simplemente sería un rostro mas en una selva de asfalto donde a nadie le importa quien va a su lado. Pero no podía, todas sus raíces estaban allí, y aunque le diera rabia reconocerlo, le daba miedo alejarse demasiado del lugar donde reposaban sus memorias, aunque no fueran las mejores no quería terminar perdiéndolas, en cierta forma era lo único que tenía.

Siempre que salía a caminar terminaba en el mismo lugar, no era un lugar con un significado especial ni nada por el estilo, pero es como si tuviera un imán que la atraía cada vez que se encontraba a la deriva. Era como si allí se guardaban las respuestas que tan desesperadamente andaba buscando.

Ese día había algo diferente, la banca que estaba en la orilla del lado, donde siempre se sentaba con los patos como única compañía, tenía dos nuevos ocupantes, un joven de unos veinte o veintiún años que tenía una bebe de no más de cuatro meses a su lado. Lo mas extraño de estos dos sujetos es que tenían a su lado dos maletas. Probablemente acababan de llegar al pueblo.

Dado que la banca era lo suficientemente grande, decidió sentarse al lado, quizás por una vez podría escapar de la asfixiante soledad con la compañía de otro ser humano.

* * *

No llevaba cinco minutos sentado en la banca cuando una joven se sentó a su lado, normalmente esa habría sido la señal para levantarse, pero insólitamente la presencia de la joven no le incomodaba.

Había acabado de llegar al pueblo, solamente estaba descansando un momento antes de empezar a buscar un hotel para quedarse mientras encontraba algún apartamento que se ajustara a su bolsillo. Aunque en ese lugar encontraba una tranquilidad con la que no estaba familiarizado tendría que empezar a buscar pronto, si por el fuera se quedaría durmiendo en esa banca, pero iba a necesitar un lugar cómodo para su hija, donde poder darle un baño, comida caliente y acostarla en una cama de verdad. Aun después de cuatro meses le impresionaba darse cuenta de como había cambiado por ella, para ella.

-Hola – escuchó como le dijo la joven después de unos cinco minutos de haberse sentado.

-Hola

Después de otro momento en silencio escucho como la joven soltaba una risita.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto esperando no ser metido.

-Es tonto – dijo ella cuando logro dejar de reírse. – Pase cinco minutos intentando saludarte y ahora no se que decir.

-No te preocupes, no tienes que decir nada. – le dijo el con una sonrisa.

En ese momento la bebé que tenía en una sillita a su lado se despertó, él la cogió en brazos antes de que comenzara a llorar. Pronto le iba a dar hambre y esa era su señal para comenzar a buscar un hotel.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? – le pregunto ella con una voz cargada de amabilidad, cuando vio como él ponía a la bebé de nuevo en su silla y empezaba a recoger las maletas.

Ayuda… que no habría dado por ayuda hace no mucho tiempo, cuando era como un naufrago en la mitad del mar, sostenido solo de una delgada tabla mientras los tiburones lo rodeaban, habría vendido su alma por ayuda. Pero ya era muy tarde, la tabla no había sido suficiente para mantenerlo a flote, y aunque los tiburones no lo habían alcanzado ya estaba demasiado hundido. Ya era demasiado tarde para ayuda.

Pero probablemente la muchacha no hablaba de nada tan profundo, seguramente solo se preguntaba si necesitaba una dirección o algo así, después de todo no era normal ver a un joven que no aparentaba mas de los veintiuno que tenía con una bebe y dos maletas sentado en una banca en la orilla del lago.

-Pues la verdad es que si. – Dijo después de un momento – ¿Sabes de pronto de algún pequeño apartamento, preferiblemente barato, que estén arrendando por aquí cerca? ¿Y de algún hotel?

-Pues ya todos los apartamentos están ocupados por los estudiantes de la universidad que empiezan en un mes. – Le respondió – Pero es tu día de suerte, da la casualidad que tengo dos habitaciones extras, y estoy dispuesta a alquilarte una. – le dijo ella con una gran sonrisa.

Esa era la solución que ella había estado buscando, la banca del lago le había dado las respuestas que necesitaba. Si él aceptaba ya no estaría sola en casa.

-¿Le vas ofreciendo posada a cualquier extraño que encuentras por ahí? ¿Y si soy un asesino en serie buscando a mi siguiente víctima? – dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica que a ella le pareció tremendamente sexy.

-Estoy dispuesta a correr el riesgo. – dijo encogiéndose de hombros. – Aunque lo de extraños se puede solucionar. Mucho gusto, Bella Swan. – dijo extendiéndole su mano.

-Edward Masen – dijo tomando su mano después de un momento. – Y Annie Masen – dijo señalándole a la bebé que la veía con interés.

-Mucho gusto Annie – dijo Bella tomándole la mano a la bebé logrando que padre e hija sonrieran.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué dices? – pregunto Bella sobre su ofrecimiento anterior después de un momento.

-No se – respondió Edward con duda – la verdad es que no confió en que las cosas me salgan tan fáciles. ¿Y si la asesina en serie eres tu?

-Puedes revisar mis registros, estoy limpia – respondió ella con una sonrisa.

-Igual y podemos mirar el lugar, y llegar a un acuerdo respecto al precio – dijo después de pensarlo un momento. – tampoco es como si tuviera una mejor propuesta en el momento.

-Premio de consolación, tu si que sabes como alagar a una mujer.

-Parte de mi encanto. – dijo él, a lo que los dos se rieron.

Se pararon de la banca, Edward llevaba las dos maletas colgadas en los hombros y a Annie que iba completamente despierta.

-Te puedo ayudar con Annie. – le dijo Bella cuando vio que el iba un poco encartado, esas maletas se veían algo pesadas para llevarlas ella, y aun les faltaban unas cuatro cuadras por caminar.

-Tranquila, así voy bien. – No le confiaba a nadie a Annie, era su mas grande, su único tesoro real, y así lo cuidaba.

Después de la corta caminata en la que ella le contaba maravillas sobre el pueblo, como intentando vendérselo (que es muy tranquilo, que tiene una excelente escuela, que está el restaurante que vende las mejores hamburguesas del mundo…) llegaron a una hermosa casa, no era demasiado grande pero si lo suficientemente cómoda para unas cuatro personas, y tenía un porche hermoso con un columpio en el. Tenía un bonito jardín, y se veía muy bien cuidada. Solo se veía una casa cerca, Edward solo esperaba que no estuviera habitada por un montón de chismosos prejuiciosos, porque la idea de vivir allí cada vez le iba gustando mas.

-Bueno, aquí es. – dijo Bella subiendo las escaleras del porche. Abrió la puerta y permitió que entrara primero él. – Bienvenido a casa.


	2. Equipaje a bordo

**CAPITULO 2**

**EQUIPAJE A BORDO**

Entre mas veía de la casa mas le gustaba a Edward, al parecer su suerte por fin había decidido regresar después de una larga ausencia.

-Y esta seria tu alcoba, la del lado también esta desocupada, podría ser para Annie mas adelante. – dijo Bella terminando el recorrido. – Bueno ¿qué tal te parece?

-Es mas de lo que estaba buscando ¿Cuánto estas pidiendo por la habitación?

-Pues la verdad es que no estaba alquilando la habitación hasta que te encontré en el lago, y tampoco es que necesite la plata, ¿Qué te parece si simplemente nos repartimos los gastos? – le propuso Bella después de pensarlo un momento.

-¿Estas segura? Todavía estas a tiempo de arrepentirte.

-No veo por qué me voy a arrepentir, es mas, cada vez me esta gustando mas la idea.

El arreglo era perfecto para Edward, solo faltaba traer las cosas que había dejado en casa de su amigo Jasper, el único amigo que le quedaba después de tanta tragedia, y se podría acomodar ofreciéndole finalmente un lugar estable a Annie donde existía la posibilidad de brindarle un hogar. Aunque solo llevaba cuatro meses siendo padre, Edward ya sentía que le había fallado a su hija por no darle algo mejor de lo que permitían las circunstancias, Edward sentía que si mejor esfuerzo simplemente no era suficiente.

-Deberíamos ir al pueblo, la verdad es que hay que comprar algunas cosas que faltan en la cocina y también podríamos ir al lugar de hamburguesas del que te hable – dijo Bella volviendo a entrar a la habitación en la que había dejado a Edward que en ese momento estaba cambiando a Annie que había acabado de despertar.

-Yo también tengo que comprar algunas cosas, nunca imaginarías la velocidad a la que se van estos pañales – respondió Edward con una sonrisa cogiendo a Annie en sus brazos.

-Y bueno… - comenzó Bella cuando iban caminando hacia el supermercado - ¿Qué piensas hacer? La verdad este es un pueblo chico pero podríamos encontrar algo que te guste.

-La verdad en que no se, tengo algunos ahorros, no son muchos pero creo que podría abrir un pequeño negocio que me permita pasar la mayor parte de mi tiempo con Annie.

-Jmmm, voy a estar pendiente, seguro en negocio perfecto te esta esperando – contesto Edward mirando a los alrededores.

Cuando llegaron al supermercado las personas que habían allí los miraban extrañados, que hacia un joven con una bebe en brazos junto con Bella, después de lo que había pasado nunca se veía a la chica con nadie.

Fue a Bella a la que mas incomodaron las miradas y cuchicheos, puede que Edward fuera el extraño en el pueblo, pero ya había sido blanco de suficientes criticas en su vida como para que siguieran importando, mientras dejaran a su hija en paz podrían decir lo que quisieran.

-No te preocupes, todas las personas son iguales, la novedad morirá rápidamente y podremos comprar comida sin que la gente se fue en que marca de cereal preferimos. – Le dijo Edward a Bella cuando vio como estaba de incomoda.

-Yo prefiero las hojuelas de chocolate – respondió Edward con una sonrisa comenzando a ignorar las personas que habían a su alrededor.

Compraron todas las cosas que necesitaban, incluyendo los pañales y luego salieron hacia el sitio de hamburguesas.

-Tenías razón Bella, la hamburguesa estaba realmente buena – dijo Edward cuando termino su comida y comenzó a darle su biberón a Annie.

-No sabes Annie de los que te estás perdiendo, no sé cómo no te cansas de tomar leche todo el tiempo – le dijo Edward a Annie, a lo que ella solo respondió tomando mas leche, pero logro su objetivo, obtener una sonrisa de Bella, esa en tan poco tiempo se había convertido la segunda sonrisa mas importante después de la de Annie.

Bella por su parte ya había olvidado cuando era la última vez que había sonreído tantas veces en un lapso tan corto de tiempo.

-No sé, yo creo que debe ser cómodo no tener que masticar.

-Debe ser por eso que aparte de pañales también toca comprar formula en cantidades industriales.

-Pues si, debe ser un gran ahorro cuando amamantan a sus bebe.

-Sí, lástima que a Annie no le toco una madre con instinto materno – respondió Edward sin pizca del anterior buen humor, haciendo que Bella se preguntara cual era la historia detrás de ello.

Después de que terminaron de comer, Edward y Bella cogieron sus compras y salieron de nuevo hacia la casa, el ambiente ya no era tan relajado, Bella sabía que habían llegado a un tema sensible y no sabía que podía decir que no fuera a empeorar las cosas. Edward por su parte iba pensando en lo injusta que era la vida al haberle dado una madre como esa a Annie, todo bebé merecía algo mejor que eso, y a los ojos de Edward Annie merecía la mejor mamá del mundo, pero que hacer para darle una madre así, quien podría fijarse en un joven con una hija y que aparte llevaba tanto equipaje a bordo, una carga pesada que nunca lo dejaría en paz.

Ambos inconscientemente iban retrasando lo mas posible la llegada a casa, demasiado metidos en sus pensamientos como para darse cuenta del tiempo. Ambos de cierta manera necesitaban la compañía del otro, pero sabían que para obtenerla iba a tener que ir destapando secretos en el camino, secretos que estaban tan guardados que ya eran simplemente parte de ellos.


End file.
